The Journey of the Chosen One: Kanto
by DarthRexPoke44
Summary: A package arrived a couple years before the start of his journey. In it contained a book that will teach him about most of his dormant powers. Follow Satoshi on his Pokemon journey with the power of Aura by his side. Smart!Ash Aura-Guardian-in-Training!Ash
1. Prologue

**This is my first Pokemon fanfic! So please review.**

* * *

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts/Reading something your head'

**Character:**

Satoshi/Ash

Dr. Okido/Professor Oak

**Location:**

Masara Town/Pallet Town

* * *

**Prologue**

May 22, another peaceful day in a Masara Town, but today, today is a special day, today is Satoshi's eight birthday. 'Just three more years until I get to start my Pokémon journey!' was his first thought when he woke up that morning. He was excited to see the world, but he didn't like the fact that he had to wait three more years. In the middle of the party, a postman came by and delivered a package to his home.

"Satoshi! There's a package here for you!" His mom was yelling from the door. This attracted the attention of the other people at the party.

"Thanks mom, but do you know who this is from? There's no return address, and I highly doubt that this is from dad."

"Nope. I was hoping that you knew," she replied, tilting her head wondering what could be in the box, and who it could have come from.

Satoshi then went to get a pair of scissors to cut the relatively strong tape off. When he opened it, everyone around was looking at what could be inside. What he found, and what they saw, inside was a big old looking book and a letter. After taking the items out of the box, he opened up the letter, what was written was:

'Inside the book can only and will only be seen by your eyes alone until you turn ten.

The book will help you harness your inner power that will help you in your journey in the future.

So use this information wisely and you will become the best in the world'

- A friend

'I wonder who this friend is. The only person I consider as a friend is Gary, but I already got a present from him.'

Upon opening the book, words started to write themselves onto the book in a bright blue color, startling Satoshi:

'Greetings young Aura Guardian, I am Sir Aaron. If you are reading this book then you are one of the few that can harness their Aura and use it to its fullest potential. In order to keep the workings of an Aura Guardian's a secret, the words in this book are visible only to you. I have written this book so that in the event of my passing, the teachings of aura may continue.'

- Farewell and good luck

After reading this, he went up to his room and made room for it on his bookshelf. For the rest of the party, many of them were wondering who could have sent it, and the people who saw the book was wondering why the pages that they saw where completely empty.

The next day, Satoshi read the first few pages with the words appearing like they did the previous day. From there, Satoshi started his training in using Aura with the book's guidance the whole way. With the start of the training, his schedule for the day changed to fit it. He started by waking up at 6:30, so that he could start his hour of meditating, which he loathed greatly at the beginning. The book said that meditating is going to help with concentration and bring out his Aura in the future. After his mediation, he went to jog around the border of Masara Town to improve his stamina. On occasions, he would also go down the beach, which is about a 15 minute walk from his home. This lasted for about a month for him to get used to it before the actual training started. Something that he had to give up for him to stay in fit was that he couldn't eat like a Snorlax anymore. This action startled his mother greatly, thinking that he was sick, which Satoshi replied saying that he shouldn't be eating a lot on his journey when he is out on the road.

After getting used to this new schedule, Satoshi started his Aura training away from his home so that just in case his mom saw, she wouldn't worry about what he is doing. The book said that the first lesson is to project his Aura. Upon projection his Aura, what he saw disturbed him. What disturbed him when he first projected his aura was that his Aura is different than what the book said it should be. The book said that his aura should be a bright bluish color to teal, but when he projected his aura, there was red going along on the outside of the blue. After seeing this, he asked the book what is the problem, but the only thing the book said was that each species Aura is different. He waved it off as being a mistake or something, but it still was settling for him.

* * *

After a year of training, Satoshi was nine years old, and he started to think about his journey more, so he started going to Dr. Okido's lab to learn how to take care of Pokémon properly from the books at the lab, or having a hands on experience with the Pokémon on the ranch.

Half a year later, during dinner, Satoshi asked his mom something that startled her. He asked if she could teach him how to cook, and make Pokémon food. She was first mad thinking that he didn't like her cooking anymore, until he mentioned Pokémon food. After staring off into space for a few moments, which then she replied, "Yes!", a decision that she regretted for the next few weeks. It wasn't that Satoshi was bad in the kitchen; it's just that whenever he tried to make something, it became inedible. After many, many, many more lessons, his improvement went faster until he was almost as good as his mother, almost.

* * *

Now a ten year old Satoshi got a surprise three months before the start of his Pokémon journey, he had made a lot of progress in learning Aura. He already knew how to use some Pokémon moves with his Aura. When the book said that with practice he was able to actual use some moves like a Pokémon, this startled him and just made him want to work even harder on his Aura training. On this day, another package that is addressed to him arrived early in the morning during breakfast.

"Satoshi! There's a package for you!"

"I'm coming mom. Huh, another package?"

When he opened the package, Satoshi and his mother was surprised to see a Pokémon egg inside an incubator. The egg was blue in color with a black tip and having something that looked like black spikes in the middle of the egg. The package included another letter:

'You are nearly ready to follow your destiny. This Pokémon will help you in your future'

- A friend

From then on, Satoshi also studied on raising a Pokémon egg, and infant Pokémon, at Dr. Okido's lab. He took great care and gave lots of love towards the egg. Because Dr. Okido said that the first thing the Pokémon sees after it hatches would be regarded as its parent.

The last three months of his training consisted of continuing on learning to communicate with Pokémon through Aura, and creating bonds with your Pokémon to connect with them. After the time passed, Satoshi was excited for tomorrow. Because tomorrow was the day that he would start his journey.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the prologue, this is a revised version of the older one. I need a picture for this story, so if someone would like to send me one, that would be great.**

**Satoshi: Cool! I get to be an Aura Guardian! When am I getting the uniform!**

**Darth: Your going to get it after the Indigo League.**

**Ash: (Cheering)**

**Satoshi: Please review while I try to calm Satoshi down before he accidentally destroys my computer in his fun.**


	2. Chapter 1

******Darth: Sorry this took so long, I was catching up on Ao No Exorcist, and I started Sword Art Online, so I kind of got distracted.**

**Satoshi: Yeah, and I waited for a week before you remembered to continue the story. And you also forgot the disclaimer last time.**

**Darth: Oh, could you go and do it?**

**Satoshi: Fine. DarthRexPoke44 does not own Pokémon, if he did, the damn story writers would actually let me age!**

**Key:**

"Talking/Aura Talking"

'Thoughts/Reading something your head'

_"Pokéspeech/PokeAura Talking"_

**Character:**

Satoshi/Ash

Dr. Okido/Professor Oak

**Location:**

Masara Town/Pallet Town

**Pokémon! I Choose You!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! . . . Beep! Beep! Beep! . . . Beep! Beep! **Thump**! (just think of your alarm clock(the torture of a student))

"Uggg . . ." 'Whose bright idea was it to turn on my alarm clock; I already wake up early without any problems.' Waking up from his slumber at 6:30, he started his morning routine that all started when a package was delivered on his eight birthday. From then, he started waking up early to meditate for an hour, then went for his morning stamina training.

When he came home from his training, he went to bathroom, to take his bath and brush his teeth. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, he was greeted with the aroma of his mother's cooking. With today being the day that he started of his journey, he decided to put aside his rule on not eating like a Snorlax.

"Good morning honey." His mom said cheerfully as soon as he came into the kitchen. "Because today is your special day, I decided to make you one of the biggest breakfasts you'll ever see!" And it was true, already the table was filled with sausage links, bacon, pancakes, scrambled egg rolls(for the people who haven't watched a lot of anime, it is basically scrambled egg, but instead of presented in a pile, it is cooked together and rolled up), and basically anything else that you could find during breakfast.

Sweat dropping, seeing that his mom was still cooking, he decided to speak up. "Uh, mom, I think this is enough food."

With that her reply, while still having the stove, was "Nonsense, I know how much you used to eat before you started cutting back, and today is a special day, and you will just eat just as much, and just as fast as you used to."

"Thanks mom, this feels like a goodbye feast, you know that I will keep in touch with you, so you don't have to worry. Oh, yeah. Dr. Okido asked for the new trainers to come at 10:00, so I think I might go right after breakfast and get my Pokémon early. This way I get to spend some time with the Pokémon I'm getting and making sure that everything that I need is put into the capsules*."

"Ok honey, it's just seeing you go makes worry about you when you are on your journey, and I'm going to be sad when you are gone."

"Ok. Just don't worry too much; otherwise I'm going to start worrying about your health." With that, Satoshi started devouring the breakfast that his mother made that filled the table. After a few minutes, him mom came and sat down to start eating her breakfast, giggling at her son's speed, 'At that speed, he might make a Snorlax jealous, and that amount that he is eating.'

"See ya mom. I'll see you soon, and introduce I'll you to my new Pokémon." With that, he left his home, and started the ten minute walk towards the biggest building in Masara Town, Dr. Okido's lab. Once got there, and walked up the steps, he knocked on the door, what he heard after was what he did not expect.

**_Crash._** "Ugg . . . coming, coming." After a few moments, the door opened revealing Dr. Okido with a slight brown stain on the edge of his lab coat, and a slight frown on his face. "Oh. Hi Satoshi, you're here early. You know you aren't expected until about fifty more minutes."

"Hi Dr. Okido, I just came to pick up my started Pokémon. I know, I you said at 10:00, but I'm just too excited because today is the day that I could start my Pokémon journey, and including, I want to leave around 10:00. This will give me time to make sure I got everything. And I could introduce him or her to mom, and bond with it some before we get started on our adventure through Kanto," he replied cheerfully.

"Sure, come on in. So Satoshi, which Pokémon do you want as your starter? The Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur, the Lizard Pokémon, Charmander, or the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Squirtle," Dr. Okido listed as he let each of them out their Poké balls, with each of the balls there is a sticker that matches with each Pokémon's type. "So out of these three, which would you like to be your starter Pokémon?"

Each of the Pokémon looked up at Satoshi, hoping that he would pick one of them as his starter, but what he said next brought each of the Pokémon's feelings down. "These three are great, and I've been thinking this through, but do you perhaps have another Pokémon I could have as my starter?" When Satoshi looks down at the Pokémon that was there, he saw they were all sulking because not one of them got picked. With this, Satoshi decided to try and cheer them up, "Don't get me wrong, you guys are all great Pokémon, but I want someone that is different than the common starters of Kanto. I want to get one of you, but my gut instinct is telling me, no. Sorry." With that, the three starters stopped sulking, but they aren't as cheerful as they once was.

While Satoshi was giving the trio the speech, Dr. Okido pressed a button on the machine holding the three Poké balls. In the center, a Poké ball with a lighting sticker rise out of the machine. "Satoshi." Upon hearing his name, he looked back at Dr. Okido. "This Pokémon was recently caught, it hasn't any training, so it might be disobedient at first, or it just might not listen to you at all." With that, Dr. Okido released the Pokémon that was held inside, and on the machine a yellow, chubby mouse Pokémon appeared.

"Pikachu?" His head cocked to the side.

"This Pokémon is the Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. So Satoshi, is this the Pokémon that you want to be your starter?"

Reaching out with his Aura, Satoshi sensed hostility and anger radiating from the Pokémon, but he wasn't showing any of those emotions. So Satoshi went with his gut feeling, "Yes, this is the one I want to be as my starter." With that, Satoshi reached out his arms to grab the Pokémon, but Pikachu decided to electrocute him with a ThunderShock. "Pika," sounding irritated. Before the electricity could do any real damage, Satoshi brought up an Aura shield around himself, but not to big where Dr. Okido could see it. When the attack was over, Pikachu was surprised when he saw Satoshi with no damage on him whatsoever. "Pika!"

Dr. Okido not caring what just happened, but with slight concern gave Satoshi his Pokédex and five Poké balls. "Here Satoshi, your Pokédex, and five Poké bal-l-l-l-l-ls." As Satoshi grabbed the Poké balls, Pikachu used this opportunity to shock the person who decided to capture him.

Once the ThunderShock was over, Satoshi asked Dr. Okido for a favor, "Uhhm, Dr. Okido, if this isn't too much to ask, but could I get an update on my Pokédex so that it could also tell the Pokémon's ability? I've read about it in some of your books."

"Satoshi, that upgrade is for trainers that have been on their journey for a least a year. You know that you shouldn't be getting it yet," was Dr. Okido reply. "However, because you helped me with the Pokémon here at the ranch while you were studying them, I think I'll make an exception to that."

"Thank you Dr. Okido!" Satoshi said while bowing.

"Just give me your Pokédex and wait for a couple of minutes." With that Satoshi gave his Pokédex to Dr. Okido, and Dr. Okido went to another room to upgrade Satoshi's Pokédex.

Satoshi reached out an arm to scratch Pikachu's head, but Pikachu decided otherwise. When his arm reached, Pikachu decided to try and ThunderShock Satoshi again, but he was prepared and already brought up an Aura shield. Once the attack was over, Pikachu was shocked (no pun intended) that it did nothing to the human in front of it. After a minute, Dr. Okido came back with Satoshi's Pokédex. "Here Satoshi, your Pokédex has been upgraded to tell you the Pokémon that you captured ability. I hope that you will do great in you Pokémon journey. And don't let my grandson get to you when you meet him during your journey."

With that Satoshi grabbed Pikachu, while keeping up an Aura shield, and took him back to his house. After the ten minute walk back, Satoshi was getting tired from keeping up an Aura shield for ten minutes, even though Pikachu stops his ThunderShocks every once in a while, but Satoshi wasn't going to let Pikachu electrocute when his shield was down. Once he got home, he opened the door, and placed Pikachu down on the ground. "Mom, I'm back!" With that, his mother ran straight towards the front door. "Mom, I would like for you to meet my starter Pokémon, Pikachu. Pikachu, my mother, Hanako"

"Aww, what a cute little Pikachu!" Satoshi's mother squealed at the Pokémon at her feet.

"I'm going to make sure that I have everything that I need in the capsules before I go. Spend some time with Pikachu, but watch out, he tends to shock people when they try to touch him." With that, Satoshi went up to his room to make sure everything is packed; checking each of his capsules, and that each one have the items he stored in them. Once his task was done, he put his backpack on, and he went downstairs to see how his mom was doing with Pikachu. When he got downstairs, he saw her lying down in the living room paralyzed with Pikachu curled up on the couch sleeping.

Once he reached the couch, he tried to wake Pikachu up, when he did, Pikachu tried to ThunderShock Satoshi again, but his attempt was futile, again. Satoshi decided to try to Aura Bond with Pikachu, he had never done this before, and so he is hoping that it would work. The book said that an Aura Bond is what Aura Guardians used to connect with their Pokémon, and so that they could talk telepathically with each Pokémon connected with the bond. He started focusing his Aura into his middle and index finger of his right hand. When he thought he was ready, he touched Pikachu's forehead, and started focusing on projecting his emotions and intentions into Pikachu's head, at the same time he felt anger and hostility. Moments later, Satoshi felt the hostility falling, but there was still some left. However, the anger was still there. Still feeling the negative emotions, Satoshi decided to exert more of his Aura to get to Pikachu's subconscious. Once he got there, he was able to start speaking with Pikachu through his Aura.

"Pikachu, why do you keep on ThunderShocking everyone that tries to touch you? I can feel the hostility and anger that is emitting from your Aura."

**_'Why?! That old geezer forcefully captured me! All I was doing was feeding off of the exposed wires at his lab!' _**was Pikachu's reply.

"That kind of explains it, but Pikachu, why are you doing this towards everyone? I would understand if it was only towards Dr. Okido, but you are acting like this towards everybody."

**_'All you humans ever want to do is catch us and enslave us to do what you want! You think that you rule the world and everything! All you humans are the same!'_**

"Pikachu, not everyone is like that. You can trust me Pikachu, whatever Pokémon I'm planning on catching, I'm going to treat you all as friends and family. Pokémon are living creatures too, they shouldn't be mistreated. If I see someone mistreating their Pokémon, they are going to be wishing that they were never born! So, Pikachu, would you like to come with me on my journey? You don't have to trust me right away, but would you at least trust that I won't harm you and treat you properly?" Satoshi said, giving/projecting (whatever) Pikachu a trusting smile.

_'Fine, I'll go with you, on two conditions. One, I don't go into that blasted Poké ball! And two, I want ketchup!'_

"Why don't you like going into the Poké ball, I thought that Pokémon actually liked it? And ketchup?"

_'It's cramped in there, and I had a taste of ketchup before, but now you are my trainer, so you need to provide for your Pokémon, right?'_

"Fine, fine, just let me make this Aura Bond permanent, and get my mom out of her paralyzed state. All you need to do is to infuse a bit of your Aura with the one that I'm going to project in you, ok?"

_'Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up already.'_

With that, Satoshi left Pikachu's mind. He left his two fingers on Pikachu's forehead, but instead of focusing his Aura on his fingers, he focused on Pikachu, using his fingers as a sort of conduit. When he felt Pikachu's Aura emitting into him and fusing with his Aura, he knew that the Aura Bonding was successful. With that being done, he went to help his mother out of her paralyzed state. He held his hands on the sides of his mother's head and focused his Aura into using an Aura Heal Pulse.

(Time stopped and Sir Aaron popped in from the side)

An Aura Heal Pulse isn't like a normal Heal Pulse where it only heals the Pokémon's health. An Aura Heal Pulse could cure conditions and any injury, how well it works depends on how much Aura is put into it, and how strong that person's Aura is.

Now back to your featured story.

After a few moments, Satoshi removed his hand and waited until his mother regained conscience. Waiting for a couple of minutes, his mother started to stir. "Iii-t-taiii...What shocked me?"

"Mom, you're awake! Sorry mom, Pikachu has some trust issues to work out." He replied while rubbing the back of his with a sheepish face. However, that face didn't last long as his face went to complete concern. "Mom, are you ok, do you still feel paralyzed anywhere?"

"I'm okay. You're about to leave, right? So, could you wait a bit, I have something that would help you in your journey." As she was walking away getting whatever it is, Satoshi could have sworn that he heard his mother saying that they didn't have it when she was on her journey, so this made him even more curious of what it could be. After a few minutes of talking with Pikachu through their Aura Bond, his mother walked back into the living room carrying a wrapped box. Seeing the box really peaked Satoshi's curiosity, now he really wanted to know what his mother got for him, for it to be giftwrapped. "Here Satoshi, this is for you. It should help you with your travels."

Satoshi opened the box, revealing a blue Pokégear (think of the one from HeartGold and SoulSilver, but where there is white, there is red instead). To say that he was surprised was an understatement; he was shocked by the brand new Pokégear. He didn't even remember a single package ever arriving since the day he got that egg. 'Now that I think about it, I need to remember to bring the egg before I go.' "Thanks mom, but when did you get it? I never saw a package arriving at our house since the day I got that egg three months ago."

"I wanted to surprise you, so I made the delivery address to Dr. Okido's lab. And it would be great for you; I highly doubt that you know how to read a map well, and this way you don't have to wait for a Pokémon Center to make a call home. I already added our home number and Dr. Okido's number into your Pokégear already."

"Thanks again mom, this will really help. Before I go and get the egg and incubator, anymore hugs? I just don't want you to accidentally crush the egg when it's in my backpack." After another one of his mother's bone crushing hugs, he went back upstairs for the incubator that is holding the egg on his windowsill. Carefully, he brought it down and placed it in his backpack. "Bye mom, I'll call home when the egg hatches; I got a feeling that it would hatch soon. Come on Pikachu, let's go." Saying his final goodbyes, Satoshi went off to route 1 to begin his Pokémon journey.

* * *

**AN: The capsule has properties like the Poké ball. Its shape and size is like a smart phone. It converts the object into energy, and then stores it. I got this idea from RenegadeWarrior's story, The Trainer From A Far Away Land, it has a more detailed description of it in his story. It should be on the third chapter.**

**Satoshi: So when is that egg going to hatch?**

**Darth: Should be the next chapter. Let's hope I don't get distracted as much on the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Sorry

I'm almost done writing the next chapter, but I have to write a couple of essays for school. Taking college level classes in high school, that's fun. So it should be posted around mid September. Again, I'm truly sorry. Then again, I'm also writing some Sword Art Online and another Pokemon story that won't be posted until maybe Spring Break or Summer. For those people who are going to expect for some SAO, this is going to have KitiroXEugeo. To find out who is Eugeo I suggest you read the ninth light novel.

www dot vn-meido dot com/k1/index dot php?topic=1198 dot 0

There's the link to some download links to some of the volumes to the 11th. Just replace the "dots" with actual periods. So enjoy the light novels! ^_^

Here is the summery:

"When Kazuto's best friend moved away, he started to play MMOs more to still be in contact with his friend. Then the discovery that really pulled him away from his family, just pushed him into gaming more. However, things could still change, even his thoughts about his friend after not physically seeing him for a couple of years now. Now trapped inside a gruesome game with his childhood friend, what is Kazuto's, no Kirito's and his friend's fate in this game of death. KiritoXEugeo Eugeo is introduced in the 9th light novel volume, so please read it, or read about him on the Sword Art Online wiki to know more about his personality."

Please review on how you think of the Sword Art Online story idea.


End file.
